Marvin's Room
by SuperNinjaMonkeys
Summary: Thinking of discontinuing. Reviews objections.
1. Chapter 1

Monkeys: Well then. This is my new story... At this moment, I don't know what it's called…

Lizard: FAIL!

Monkeys: Yeah these few lines are just me and my brother talking.

Lizard: WHY ME?

Monkeys: REALLY? ._.

Lizard: I wish I could shoot myself, this is boring.

Monkeys: … *shoots* WHAT NOW BITCH?

Lizard: x.x

Monkeys: Well then… ENJOY! I own nothing!

"_Welcome to Seiyo High," _the principal on the intercom said with a voice that sounded pissed. Amu sat at the back of the small freshman class. This was her first year. She wasn't scared anymore. During the summer, she was freaking out.

**Character Info!**

**Name: **Amu Hinamori

**Age: **15

**Height: **5'4''

**Charas: **Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

**Eye color: **Honey.

**Hair Color: **Pink, usually cropped up with X clips.

Amu looked around, noting where she sat in her first hour, which was math lab with kids from other grades. She had Kukai in this class because he wasn't particularly good in math. He sat infront of her quietly.

They weren't on talking terms. During the summer, Utau had paid her a visit.

"_Leave him alone, Amu-chan!" Utau whined, pacing Amu's small room. "You got to keep Ikuto-baka, so leave me Kukai-kun!" Amu was pretty speechless. She thought her and Utau were on good terms until she came to tell her to 'back off of Kukai'. Like she even thought of Kukai like that. Though she wouldn't mind, it wasn't like she hadn't seen Kukai without his shirt. She felt a blush spread across her face guiltily. Ran, Miki, and Suu hid in their eggs quietly. Iru and Dia silently sat on Amu's bedframe. Utau stared Amu down for what seemed like hours, which was an only minute. Finally, Utau turned and walked out to the balcony and hopped off with a silent jump down onto the ground. Amu watched her leave, watched her disappear into the moonlight with an unseen Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Only then did she let the tears roll down her red cheeks, knowing she could never be with Kukai._

"Himamori," The teacher yelled again, smacking his hand on his desk to get her attention. Amu looked up from her thoughts finally with disgust.

"It's Hinamori, with an 'n'," she told him, like all her teachers. He, of course, pretended to listen and pointed to a number on the board.

"What about number 13?" Amu asked, bored.

"Explain how to do it," he told her strictly.

Amu stared, lazily at the problem. How should she know? "Himamori, I'm waiting," the teacher growled. Amu rolled her eyes, she already hated this teacher.

"I don't know, figure it out yourself," Amu shrugged and closed her math book. The teacher fumed.

"Go to the principal's office Himamori Amu!"

_**30 minutes later in Ms. Tsubaga's office!**_

Amu sighed, awaiting her punishment in the office. She had already noticed a lot of kids in there. There couldn't be _this _many kids already in trouble on the first day. Most of them had piercings or had their pants hanging to their knees. Amu glanced down at herself. She wasn't particularly beautiful, she would say, she was pretty much average. Her hair was indeed a natural pink, but most figured it wasn't. She loved things that were black and pink, but it didn't mean everything she owned in her closet was black and pink. She didn't wear leg-warmers anymore, as they were considered childish to some boys she knew. She also wore her tie, which she swapped for a pink and black one with stripes, more loose. Her breasts had come in a little, though she was already a C-cup. She felt a blush spread across her face, remembering who had first noticed that subtle fact. But she refused to relive the memory of his hands, roaming her body curiously. She heard the distinct slap, from the memory. She heard everything, every word, but she didn't see his face. She didn't see his emerald green eyes staring into hers, full or hurt and confusion.

"Hinamori," Ms. Tsubaga called from the small room off to the left as another student exited. They passed each other, she met his eyes. His were an odd color; they almost looked like Kukai's. His hair, on the other hand, was black. His gaze was cold; it didn't resemble Kukai's anymore. The only similarity was the eye color. It stopped there. His body was lanky, Kukai's was muscular. Kukai always seemed to be radiating warmth and love, this guy radiated hate and something else. Amu couldn't exactly tell, but she knew he wasn't anybody to mess with. They stopped, trying to get around one another in the slim hallway that led to Ms. Tsubaga's lair. Somehow they got past each other; Amu stumbled into the tiny office, taking a seat.

**Character Info!**

**Name: Mirimona Tsubaga**

**Age: 57**

**Occupation: **Principal (20 years)

**Fears: **Blood, spiders, and ketchup.

Amu found herself wondering why she had even figured High School was going to be okay. Because of her "outburst" she has after-school detention for two weeks! On top of that, her detention partner was someone she didn't know. And he was a junior!


	2. Chapter 2

Monkeys: Chapter twwwwooo!

Lizard: Yay for you.

Monkeys: Okay cut the crap and let's go to the storrryyy!

Lizard: Oh yeah… One question froooom… CrossAngel-Chan.

Monkeys: Who noticed her breasts? Kukai (he has Emerald eyes, Google him on Google images) did and the memory will be explained this chapter or next. And Ikuto was gone. (Kidnapped by Easter but not in the real story o-o)

Ikuto: Well she drinks a lot of milk now! *kitteh dance* _**(P.S only one person would get that besides me and Lizard lmao)**_

Lizard: *shoots Ikuto quickly* Oh yes and like I'm so not contributing to the story. *heartbroken*

Monkeys: Let's all ignore the emo Lizard!

Lizard: And P.S …. We don't know if this is Kukamu or AmuxOC yet. In fact, we never even have ideas for chapters until we write!

Monkeys: So yeah…. R and R! THANKSSS!

Amu sat in her last class, begging the clock to slow down. She didn't want to attend her detention class after school. This was her second day of school. Her mother was not pleased that she had gotten in trouble on the first day. So she gave up her daughter's after school time pretty easily.

"And that wraps up today's class, have a wonderful day," Mrs. Fujimori gushed. Amu glanced up at the clock. It was 10 minutes until the bell would ring and dismiss them. Amu raised her hand.

Mrs. Fujimori glanced at Amu and said, "Yes, Amu?"

"We have 10 more minutes."

Mrs. Fujimori flicked her eyes to her watch, nodding a little. "Why yes, Amu, we do," she paused, considering what to do with the 10 extra minutes. She finally shrugged and turned around, waving her hand dismissively, "Free time for the last 10 minutes!"

Amu glared at the teacher's back. Now what was she going to do? It's not like she had any friends to talk to in this class.

Rima had taken advanced Biology and Amu had taken the regular one. Nerd, she thought to herself with a smile.

Amu had many fans. But they didn't know the real her. They only saw the Cool 'n' Spicy Hinamori Amu.

She sighs and rests her chin on her hand, staring out the window sadly. She let her eyes glaze over, remembering the last time her and Kukai spoke yesterday.

"_Kukai-kun!" Amu yelled from the deserted courtyard after school. He used to walk home with her last year after his soccer practice, but this year she figured Utau had banned him from doing so. Even if she was hundreds of miles away in America. Probably preforming for millions of guys who only wanted to get into her pants. _

_Kukai turned around, smiling a little at her as she jogged up next to him. "Hey, Amu-chan," he fell into step with her easily, holding his soccer ball with one hand. Amu blinked twice. Amu-chan? He never called her that before. She shrugged it off, thinking he was just weird today. "I heard you hung out with Tadase the other day."_

_He caught her off-guard, and he knew it. She had no choice but to nod. It was true; he had actually come over to talk about Kukai. He confessed his love for Yaya, Amu knew about it already though. She suspected he did love her, since they spent so much time together after they had defeated Easter. She didn't mind though, her mind was consumed. _

"_Then good luck with him, I guess," Kukai faked a smile and shrugged. Amu frowned at him. Good luck? What was that supposed to mean? She stepped up a few steps and stopped infront of him, hoping he'd stop and kiss her again, like last time. _

_But he only shook his head and walked around her. _

"Hinamori," Mrs. Fujimori called from her desk, "It's time to go!"

Amu looked around, the bell had just rung and everyone was piling out of the congested room. She stood up reluctantly and waited to walk into her own personal hell.

_***~10 minutes later in the cafeteria, Desu! ~***_

Amu sat on one of the tables, her IPod blasting in her ears. She seen movement out of the corner of her ear and noticed the boy she seen at the office. He met her gaze. Oh god, she thought. He was gorgeous. His hair was as long as Ikuto's, maybe longer. His hair was midnight black, the same as his eyes.

He was wearing black skinny jeans with a black Avenged Sevenfold T-shirt and black tie. Amu looked him up and down. Everything about him screamed "EMO!", "SEXY!", "BAD BOY!", and "UNOBTAINABLE!" She knew it was useless to stare at him hungrily as he played with his phone, probably texting his girlfriend.

"Welcome to detention, children," a shrill voice said between her songs. Amu took out one of her ear buds. The lady was one from the office, a proctor. "I am Ms. Muyani, just call me Ms. M. So you must be Derek," she nodded to Mr. Bad Boy. Then she turned to Amu and said "And you are Amu," she smiled.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

After a few minutes of introductions, she had learned little about Derek. All she knew was that he didn't know his mom, and that she had given custody to his dad when he was a few months old. That and that he liked soccer.

Like Kukai-kun, she kept thinking over and over. But she knew it was impossible. Amu had met Kukai's mother, the tall and frail woman was quiet and yet so nice to Amu.

She couldn't have given up this boy, even if he looked like them. Amu could see that his hair was dyed black, it wasn't natural. He was tall like Kukai's mother, yes. And he was also pretty quiet. But that didn't mean anything. They couldn't be related.

"Hinamori," Derek said quietly, nudging her from her rapid thinking.

"Wh-What," she blushed a little and looked over at him.

He raised a brow, amused, and said, "it's time to go, do you want to walk home?"

Walk home together? She swore she heard angels singing and the clouds opened up, rays of light shining down on the gorgeous Derek. "Y-Yeah sure!"

He nodded and grabbed his bag from the floor, it was also black like pretty much everything else he owned. She grabbed hers from the table and they both walked out the door.

As out turns out, Derek lived about four houses down from Amu. The house wasn't much, it was smaller than Amu's being that Derek mentioned he only lived with his little brother and sister and his dad. Amu had seen the moving van to that house last summer, but never saw Derek, just little kids running about. She wondered if he wasn't there when they were moving. As they approached Amu's home, she noticed Amu's dad outside watering his plants.

She gulped and tensed up. This was going to be fun.

Derek looked down at Amu, smiling as he grabbed her hand effortlessly and walked faster to her yard. She let him drag her along, shocked from the random hand holding.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Monkeys: YAY!

Lizard: what?

Monkeys: I dunno… I got positive reviews.

Lizard: WE! I contribute too!

Monkeys: *gigglesnort* Whaaaaatever..

Lizard: Okay so… QUESTION TIIIMMMEE!

Monkeys: Oh joy... Oh by the way, I'm addicted to Asking Alexandria. And Amu's Chemical Romance is on hold for now.

Lizard: Here's one…

_KukamuLover101  
>Yay, a new one! Is Derek Kukai, or Kukai Derek? Well, please continue soon!<em>

Monkeys: Well... They aren't the same, I'll give you that. And yes, I'm continuing two days later (Actually I haven't written anything except for now so don't think it takes me awhile to come up with things, I haven't thought of writing ONCE this weekend xD)

Lizard: Well... last one for now… CrossAngel-Chan  
>Omgz omgz omgzzzz, desu~! I thought it was Kukai and stuff and yeah omgz! Please continue! And Im getting AmuX OOC vibe here! Although I think Kukai and Derek are long lost twins? Omgz,continue please, desu~~!<p>

Monkeys: OMGZZ! Mah fangurl! Okaay… To start, I dunno yet. I think it's gonna be a triangle like, Amu loves Kukai but he can't love her since he cares for Utau.

Lizard: And no they aren't twins. Kukai is a sophomore and Derek is a junior. By the way, notice the change in eye-color from chapter one and two. *wink* IT'S A SEEEEECREEEET!

Monkeys: Oh and I'll tell you how much I love vampire. WAY TOO MUCH. I wanna make one a vampire xD So bad since I wanted to write a vampire love story since reading The Collector by AmuletSpadeTheNekoVersion. (READ IT IT'S AWESOME!) But yeah.. If I do make it vamp-ified, sorry!

Lizard: Okay so thanks for reviews so quick! Chapters rolling in when possible sorry if we don't review for weeks.

"Amu, dear," her father smiled from across the lawn, eyeing Derek's hand in hers, "you're late, and who is that b-boy?" His voice shook, as if to keep from freaking out again. Her mind wandered to when he caught her with Kukai.

"_Kukai," Amu nipped at his lip softly, teasing him. He sighed in content and pinned her down on the floor of the living room. Her parents weren't supposed to be home until midnight because her aunt needed surgery. _

_But as it turns out, her aunt cancelled the surgery for a more available time._

_Amu's mom walked in first, laughing at a joke Ami had told them. Her father was second and the most quick to see the couple scrambling apart. He dropped their bags and started at Amu. _

_His perfect daughter no longer completely innocent._

"-together since I saw her a month ago and I couldn't get her out of my head," Derek swooned to Amu's dad.

Amu's dad had his hand over his heart, staring in awe at Derek. His charm working like, well… a charm! "My," her father sighed happily, "I'm so happy to hear that my precious flower has found someone who loves her."

Amu wasn't paying attention when Derek smiled and turned towards Amu, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She blushed deeply and hugged him lightly as he stepped back and waved. She sighed and walked up towards her house.

"This doesn't change anything."

She was stunned. Had Derek ruined their chances of being together for real after that kiss? Or had her dad just not been that impressed? She shook her head and said coldly, "I know."

Her dad kept quiet so she went on in the house, casting one last glance at the beautiful night sky above. The moon was new and everything was darker. But she could still see the stars, just barely because of the city lights. She wished she lived in the country to see them better.

A few hours later, a knock at Amu's balcony window had her sitting up in a daze to go unlock it. A cold gust of wind blew at the edges of Amu's big t-shirt. That woke her up to see Derek at his balcony, leaning casually against the edge. She smiled at him, "Hey,"

He nodded, his eyes far off and lighter than his usual black. Green? She instantly remembered the strange coincidence that it was the same as Kukai's. But she had only seen the green eyes in the office where they met. And in detention they were black. What was going on?

"Hinamori," his voice curious and thick with an accent that might have been British. That's weird, she thought, she swore he didn't have an accent earlier. Was Derek crazy?

"Amu," he said louder, "I'm not Derek!" he threw his hands up in annoyance, rolling his eyes. Amu frowned at him, confused.

"If you aren't Derek then who the hell are you?"

He raised a brow in amusement and said, "Daniel Worsnop" _**(I'm sorry Danny! I totally stole your name! I couldn't think of any British names!)**_

"And you're Derek's twin?"

Daniel snorted, "No, I'm his pet unicorn. Of course I am!"

Amu stuck out her bottom lip, pretending to be hurt by Daniel's sarcasm. This was her basic artillery against boys. If that didn't work, she'd use the heavy guns and pretend to cry. She was best at pretending to cry; tears and everything.

But didn't need to cry because he stopped laughing at his own sarcasm and shifted uncomfortably to his other foot. He mumbled an apology and scratched the back of his head shyly. She did a victory dance in her head. She felt like Sakura in that moment, with the sketchy her motivating her and doing funny things in her head.

"I should go," Daniel sighed but made no movement to leave. She recognized this as his way of returning fire. She shouldn't fall for it.

"Well then I'll see you in school, Daniel. Good night," she smiled sweetly and waved a little as she closed the screen door and pulled the curtains back. She just leaned against the door, waiting for his feet to hit the pavement below.

When she did hear it, she walked off to her bed and fell back asleep.

The next morning, she had everything ready to go as she walked to school. "Amu," she heard someone yell from behind her. She turned around to see Daniel and Derek running up the street towards her.

"Hey guys," she smiled and waved as they got closer. As soon as they were all caught up, they started walking to school, Amu in between the twins.

"So," Derek said to break the silence, "I see you two have met."

"Yes," they both said together, making Derek laugh.

"That's great! Now I don't have to introduce you to my girl!" Derek told Daniel, putting his arm around Amu.

Daniel only shrugged, unbothered by his twin's claim on Amu. This was another fire at Amu. She knew it from Kukai and her father. She would return fire later.

"So," Kukai turned around in his seat in math.

Amu sighed, "So?"

"You and Derek Worsnop?" he asked curiously, an evil glint in his eye. She blinked twice and it was gone, just a blank, unreadable expression on Kukai's face.

"What if we are? What's it to you, you don't even care anymore."

He shrugged, already knowing Amu's guilt trips to make him bow down. "I dunno, just wondering what I should expect from the rumor mill."

This really did hit Amu this time. He didn't deny not caring.

He must have seen the hurt expression, knowing it was real this time because he got this frantic look. He had only seen her cry twice, and both times were unexpected. "Amu," he whispered, "I didn't mean that, I just meant that everyone will talk about it and I wanted to know what's real and what isn't."

"So what if it is? And if it wasn't what would you do?" she stared out at the window, trying to hide her hurt.

He only shrugged helplessly, "Amu I don't know anymore, if I could do something you know I would but your father made it clear that I am not allowed near you."

She shook her head and stared out the window. This was a way of dismissing Kukai, and he knew it too. He turned around and sighed loudly, making sure she could hear it. He wouldn't give in to some British bitches.

"So how come you don't have an accent but Danny does?" Amu asked Derek in their detention class, while they mopped the cafeteria floors.

Derek shrugged, "I didn't grow up in England, I grew up here but he didn't. He only just came here last summer."

"Oh," Amu said thoughtfully, "then you guys didn't ever see each other?"

"No, we did, just every summer we took turns going to each other's country until he had enough of England and moved here." Derek yawned and sat down on one of the tables against the wall. Amu leaned against her mop and nodded slowly, digesting it all.

Derek laughed a little, "why are you so interested in us, Amu-Chan?"

Amu couldn't help blushing a little at that. How could Derek and Danny be so different? Danny seemed so much of a loner, but Derek was so outgoing and carefree. She only shook her head at him and resumed to Cool 'N' Spicy mask to seem badass.

He rolled his eyes at her and stood up, going back to mopping but in silence. The silence made them both uneasy. They both weren't people to enjoy silence as Derek's brother.

Finally, Amu got tired of this uneasiness and said, "How much longer do we have?"

Derek, happy for the ice breaker, glanced at his phone since the cafeteria clock no longer worked. "We have only about ten more minutes."

Amu sighed loudly, emphasizing her displeasure. Derek chuckled softly and tossed his mop aside. He had something to ask her. "Amu," he said cautiously, he wasn't one to just be blunt.

"Yes?" she asked but didn't look up from her mopping.

"Amu," he said again, slower to make her look up. And she did, she frowned and stared up and his sincere and innocent face and he continued. "What are we exactly? Like, I didn't know if you liked me enough to go out for real… but even if you didn't I wouldn't judge you. I mean, I like you, you're cute and funny and just generally a good person. But I figured that whole going-out thing was an act to fool your dad," the words came tumbling out of his mouth in a rush. When he finished, he blinked. That was so much easier than he thought; now he just needed to stay cool.

Amu stared at him. Did he ask her out? Yes, he did stupid, her snarky, inner self said to her. She had a burst of hysterical giggling as she was reminded again on Sakura. Derek frowned a little, seeing her giggle as mocking him. He shook his head and turned away.

"Wait!" Amu yelled a little too loud.

Derek flinched, waiting for the mocking laugh. But it never came. He swore he could feel her little arms wrapping cautiously and yet curiously, around his chest from behind. He relaxed in her arms, even if she was shorter and defiantly couldn't touch the top of his head. He could maybe love her, but it was too early to tell right now.

"I do like you, Derek, I like you a lot. I was just wondering why freshmen like me when you could probably even get one of the seniors if you tried. I'm not pretty. And I do want to be with you, I was confused when you did that in front of my dad. But no matter what, it won't change how I feel."

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

Monkeys: Okay last one for two weeks.

Lizard: Yeah sorry.

On Saturday, Amu made up her mind and finally scraped up the courage to go over to Derek's house. They have been going out for two days, three amazing hours, and seventeen heavenly minutes. Yes, she was weird and kept up that much.

She slipped out of the house quietly, her dad reading his newspaper at the table and her mother cleaning the dishes at the sink. She didn't see Ami anywhere but that was okay. Ami didn't really care what she did. But as she made her way down the front steps and through the gate, she noticed Ami walking down the sidewalk, towards Derek's house too.

What was she doing? It wasn't like she knew where he lived, or that she even HAD a boyfriend. She shook her head and jogged up to Ami, smiling as she said carefully, "Hey Ami-Chan, what are you doing?"

Ami shrugged and replied simply, "going over to Danny's house, why?"

Amu blinked. "How do you know Danny?" she asked probably too fast because Ami looked at her sister and frowned.

"I have my ways," she told Amu sternly.

By this time they were at Derek and Danny's house and Ami reached up to knock on the thick oak door. Amu thought about walking back home with an excuse. But Derek answered the door.

Derek was rocking a big t-shirt that had a smiley face with fangs on the mouth and blood splatters, some slim black jeans with holes at the knees, and very messy hair. She almost drooled visibly.

"Amu," he smiled as he pulled her into the house and into a big hug. She couldn't help forgetting her sister and giggling like an idiot. Ami only gasped and said something that sounded like a very bad word. Do all thirteen-year olds do that?

Danny chose that moment to stroll by the door and noticed the two pinkettes. "Oh hey, Ami, come in." He might have said that but he kept walking and didn't really even give her a glance. Amu wondered how Ami knew Danny. But Ami shoved her way past Amu and ran to catch up with Danny, yelling some ridiculously sweet nickname. Like 'muffins' and 'cutie pie'.

Derek watched Ami run up to Danny. He sighed and said to Amu, "your sister is suicidal, dealing with Danny."

Amu sighed along with him and nodded. Derek pulled her into the house and shut the door, gripping onto her hand and smiling, "do you want the grand tour, Miss Hinamori?"

Amu loved how he didn't mess up her name and she nodded, eager to see his house.

After an hour running up and down stairs, through rooms, across the basement, and along the three other different floors, Amu finally collapsed onto Derek's fluffy bed. Derek sat at the edge and smiled at her, "So what did you think?"

"It's a very big house," she said honestly. And it was, it had six bedrooms, four bathrooms, two living rooms, a den, a giant dining room, and a room upstairs used for a mini-library. She hadn't seen her sister at all, thankfully. But she couldn't help but wonder which of the rooms she was in.

"Are you hungry?" Derek asked curiously.

"No not rea-"she started to say as her stomach made a loud growl in protest. Derek laughed and stood up.

"Well, I think you are so I'll go find us something to snack on. Just hang tight for a second, you can watch the TV in here," he pointed to a large flat screen on the wall. She nodded as he walked out.

She waited until she heard his footsteps going down the stairs to get up and quietly sneak around. Her sister's disappearance was bothering her. She looked around between two doors and listened carefully.

It was subtle, but she did hear a small sound coming from within one of the rooms and she opened that door quickly while she still had the courage to do so.

She quickly realized she shouldn't have tried to find Ami.

She saw Danny and Ami in the room. They weren't going at it, though she wished they were so she would blush beyond belief and shut the door faster than a speeding car.

That wouldn't make her stare at Danny with a detached fear and yet a distinct curiosity. No she wouldn't watch them have sex.

She was watching Danny, he didn't even look up, and he didn't hear the door open.

Because he was so busy kissing her sister's neck as she lay strewn across his lap, presumably asleep. This was strange because Ami was a light-sleeper, yet she could hear her sister snoring ever so slightly.

Amu didn't know how or why she did it but she padded along the white carpeted room and to Danny. She didn't say a word, didn't touch this creature. But somehow it knew she was there.

He, it, looked sideways at her feet, and then slowly trailing up to her face, his mouth stained with her sister's blood.

"Amu," Danny tried to say through a mouthful of deep, dark blood so intriguing. So dark and yet, curiously, attractive.

_What was she saying? This thing isn't Danny! _She screamed at herself in her head. _Danny wouldn't kill her sister! Danny isn't a monster! Danny isn't here, this isn't Danny! _

No matter how hard she screamed at herself, she couldn't stop herself from kneeling down beside him and taking his face in her hands, staring into his eyes. Her eyes kept flicking to the blood on his mouth, so appealing.

_Stop it! Don't touch him! Blood is gross!_

Danny stared back at her, curious. He raised his hand to wipe the blood off before he scared her off. But she glared at his hand and he got nowhere near his mouth.

Assured that he wouldn't wipe the beautiful blood stains away, she leaned in to kiss him, her mouth open to taste the blood on his lips.

_No stop! What about Derek? I don't even know HOW to kiss like that! Stop it! Danny isn't your boyfriend!_

With a thought of Derek, the hold on her actions released and she flew back, laying on her back and staring at Danny, horrified. The blood on her tongue tasted like acid, she gagged but nothing came up. She crawled to her feet, running out of the room and down the stairs. She had to get out. This house was poison.

Derek was coming up the stairs at the same time though, and he just about fell down the flight of stairs. He caught ahold of her and gripped her shoulders, his eyes full of worry. "Amu, what's wrong?"

She was about to answer until his eyes trailed down to her mouth, probably red and blood stained from kissing Danny. He froze, and tensed up.

"Amu," he whispered almost too quietly, "don't tell anyone. It isn't what you think."


	5. Chapter 5

Monkeys: Well then...  
>Lizard: We had a SLIGHT problem...<br>Monkeys: WORD HATES ME!  
>Lizard: Indeed. Monkeys: Idk why.<br>Lizard: I DO I DO I DO!  
>Monkeys: ...<br>Lizard: Doesnt everyone?  
>Monkeys: .. *Shoots him* ONTO AMU!<br>Amu: O_O Monkeys: *Points gun* WHAT I SAY, BITCH?  
>Amu: MONKEYS OWNS NOTHING!<br>Monkeys: Why thank you, Amu. *Shoots over her shoulder* Whoops.  
>Amu: I'm not dead! Thank you Jesus! Thank you lo-<br>Monkeys: *Shoots her* ._. Onto the damn story.

Amu stared at Derek. This wasn't what she thought? Then what was it? She was PRETTY sure that Danny was a vampire now.  
>Or always was.<br>Who were these strange people?  
>'That is your boyfriend,' Derek, her smarter half replied simply.<br>Was he a vampire too?  
>'Well what do YOU think?'<br>She didn't know.  
>While she was conversing with herself in her head, Danny started walking down the stairs arrogantly, "Hey, just an f-y-i, Amu walked in"<br>Derek jerked his head up to the top of the stairs, pulling Amu behind him, "What have you done, Daniel?"  
>Danny blinked when he saw Amu, frozen in a state of shock. He instantly felt bad. Though the kiss did help. Where had that come from anyway?<br>"You're a monster," Amu finally managed to choke out from behind Derek. Was this what her life was going to be? Crazy, insane Amu who thought she saw a hot guy eating her sister? Yes, she seriously needed help.  
>"Amu," Danny said carefully, "what you saw wasn't blood. Your sister is kinky. She wanted to do things most people wouldn-"<br>"Don't you dare, Danny." Derek snarled. Danny almost sounded sincere to Amu. His voice held reason. Her sister was pretty weird. Danny was right, that wasn't blood, she wasn't crazy. "Danny, stop it!" Derek growled. As sudden as it came, all of Danny's reason left her, leaving her feeling terrified again. Danny was a monster. Derek was probably a monster, too. What did that leave her? A monster's girlfriend? Would they have monster children?  
>Danny laughed, cold and hollow. "I'm only doing you a favor, oh wise one."<br>"Don't do it to Amu, not her," Derek said softly, squeezing Amu's hand.  
>That was the magic action, it had her snapping out of her shock and scrambling away from both of them. She couldn't think straight, where was her nearest escape route? Were they planning on killing her too? 'Get out of there!' her smarter self screamed in her head. "I'm trying!" Amu accidentally screamed out loud as she looked around franticly.<br>"Amu, love, what are you trying?" Derek asked slowly, as to not frighten her. Would she come to an understanding? Would she tell someone? He didn't want Danny to hurt her. He didn't want his disgusting hands on her delicate, fragile skin. He was afraid Danny would try to MindWalk in Amu's head again. That wasn't very pleasant. Knowing Danny, he would search her memories, their memories. He would provide Amu one last favor before she broke his heart, protecting her thoughts from him. "Help, please!" Amu cried, her voice failing her slowly. She wasn't, couldn't, scream anymore. She slid down the wall into a sitting position, hugging her knees.  
>Danny raised his eye brows, watching the pinkette slowly break down. Derek glanced up at Danny uneasily as he watched Amu. He looked back at Amu. She reminded him of a bug caught in a spider's trap. She couldn't do anything. Unless he set her free.<br>"Amu, come here, I won't hurt you. I promise," he added on the last part, seeing Amu's eyes full of tears and pure fear as she huddled closer to the wall. She didn't budge. He sighed and walked over to her. This only made it worse, she screamed. The sound hurt Danny's over-sensitive ears and he winced. Danny jumped down the stairs, landing beside Derek in a second. She was going to die. She knew it.  
>Her mind screamed orders at her, but she didn't hear them. She only saw Danny's beautiful, jade eyes. They were so mesmerizing. She couldn't look away. How could anybody? Was it ever possible to not stare at them?<br>Derek growled at Danny. Danny didn't stop his Control. Derek gave in reluctantly and walked over to Amu, picking her up, whispering numerous appologies he knew she couldn't hear. "I love you, Amu," he told her as Danny closed his eyes, as did Amu.

Monkeys: Yeaaaah! R and R babeh! 


	6. Note

Dear Readers...

Sooo this is just a random note that I will post.

I MIGHT or might NOT continue writing on this site, but to all my readers, I have updated some of the status's on my stories. To view them (as of like... March something), just go to the link I will list below.

So, real quick...

USE

That's it :DD

Happy late celebrations that make me say Happy whatever.

-Sammie (AkA Monkeys) and Fluffy (AkA Lizard)

* * *

><p>.com3728923-in-the-brightest-hour-of-my-darkest-days

THAT, my children, is my story/blog and I host previews to my other stories on here and on there sometimes. Annnnd if you ever feel like reading what goes on in my messed up mind, it's there too. SO HAVE FUN!

Story Of How We Came To Be series is up! First book ongoing as we type!


End file.
